A fleur de toi
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Voici la suite de Mensonges et sentiments, second os après la fin de la saison 4 de Supergirl, SUPERCORP bien sur. La pov de Kara et sa réaction après le rejet de Lena... Il s'en suivra une fic.


**Bonjour les Superfans, alors voici le second os sur la fin de la saison 4 de SG, bien sur SUPERCORP of course ! **

**Voici donc après Lena, la pov de Kara.**

**Merci à ma juju pour sa correction, je sais que je suis chiante mais tu m'aimes quand même lol**

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en favoris et à bientôt ...**

**ps : je sais pas si vous avez vu les BA mais mon petit cœur de shippeuse ne va pas survivre à l'épisode 1.**

* * *

**A fleur de toi**

Cela faisait deux jours que j'essayais sans succès de joindre Lena, sans succès. Chaque appel me renvoyait à son répondeur. Je soupirai, j'avais l'impression que mon amie ne voulait pas me parler.

Jamais elle n'avait ignoré mes coups de fils. Si elle ne décrochait pas, car trop occupée à gérer son entreprise, elle me rappelait toujours dès l'instant où elle en terminait avec une réunion. Que se passait-il ? Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourtant Lena avait été si radieuse lors de notre soirée, bien que je l'ai senti préoccupée. Mais j'avais mis cela sur le compte de la disparition de son frère et de la peur de ce qu'il préparait. J'aurai voulu lui en parler, mais nous n'avions pas eu une minute seule à seule depuis la défection de Lex et alors que je voulais lui donner rendez-vous pour une soirée en tête à tête afin de la réconforter, mais surtout pour lui révéler mon secret, elle ne répondait pas à mes appels et ne daignait même pas me rappeler ou même m'envoyer un SMS.

Je décidai donc d'aller à sa rencontre, n'en pouvant plus de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Lena. Jamais nous n'étions restées si longtemps sans nous parler, et ce silence m'inquiétait. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Non je l'aurais su et puis je l'avais vu en interview le matin même. Elle allait bien. Mais alors, pourquoi ne me répondait-elle pas ? Je devais en avoir le cœur net. Je pris ma veste, mes clés et sortis de mon appartement. Je décidai de prendre la voie des airs, mon costume de Supergirl sur le dos afin d'être le plus rapidement chez Lena. Quelques instants plus tard, je planais devant la fenêtre de son domicile, assez loin pour qu'elle ne me voit pas. La fenêtre était ouverte et laissait entrevoir son bureau dévasté. Je me précipitai sur le balcon de mon amie, le cœur battant la chamade. Avait-elle subi une agression ou bien un cambriolage ? Qui avait pu mettre son bureau dans cet état ?

Lorsque je passai l'encadrement de la fenêtre, je vis Lena assise sur le sol, les yeux fermés, ressemblant à une poupée de chiffon. Mon cœur rugit dans ma poitrine, et la seconde d'après j'étais à ses côtés. Je posai une main sur sa joue quand son souffle régulier me rassura. Je l'observai attentivement, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il avait pu se passer pour qu'elle se retrouve dans un tel état. Ses joues étaient humides et le dessous de ses yeux noirs de mascara. Elle avait pleuré, mais pourquoi ? Balayant la pièce du regard, je compris que celle qui avait mis son bureau dans cet état n'était autre que Lena. J'avisai la photo de nous deux avec ma sœur et fronçai les sourcils en constatant que le cadre était disloqué au sol, l'image qui était protégée par la vitre détériorée.

Je me redressai lentement, le cœur serré par un mauvais pressentiment, et après un dernier regard à Lena, sortis de son appartement comme j'y étais rentré. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais devant sa porte, mais plutôt que de frapper, je décidai de l'appeler pour en avoir le cœur net. J'entendis son portable sonner, et perçus du mouvement dans son appartement. Je vis à travers les murs Lena se lever difficilement et traîner des pieds jusqu'à son bureau pour y prendre son téléphone et ignorer sciemment la communication. Plus de doute possible, elle ne voulait pas me répondre et filtrait mes appels.

Je décidai de ne pas sonner afin de la surprendre, il était hors de question qu'elle m'ignore encore une fois. Posant ma main sur la poignée de sa porte, j'effectuai une pression afin de l'ouvrir, priant pour ne pas avoir à forcer la porte pour accéder à l'appartement. Mais cette dernière n'était pas fermée, à mon grand étonnement, ce qui m'évita d'user de mes pouvoirs, mais mon inquiétude monta d'un cran à ce constat sachant que la jeune femme était extrêmement à cheval sur la sécurité. M'humectant les lèvres et prenant une profonde inspiration, je refermai la porte derrière moi, et après avoir pris une profonde inspiration pour me donner du courage, interpellai Lena, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Ce qu'il se passa ensuite finit de m'achever.

Je l'avais perdue. Elle savait, elle l'avait découvert avant que je ne puisse le lui dire. A ce moment je ne pensais même pas à comment elle l'avait su mais plutôt à comment j'allais survivre à cette épreuve. Moi la femme d'acier avait le cœur en poussière. C'est à ce moment que je compris que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans Lena, mon amie… amie ? Vraiment ? Peut-on avoir des sentiments aussi forts pour une simple amie ? Pouvait-on avoir l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous vos pieds pour une simple amie ? Sa perte m'était insupportable, elle avait toujours tellement compté pour moi, était ma meilleure amie, celle en qui j'avais la plus grande confiance.

Je sortis dans la rue en trainant des pieds. Je sentis une goutte de pluie puis deux et enfin ce fut un déluge qui s'abattit sur moi comme pour me rappeler le désastre qu'était devenue ma vie en seulement quelques minutes. Lorsque je rentrai chez moi, je n'allumais pas la lumière, j'étais trempée jusqu'aux os mais les frissons qui me parcouraient n'étaient aucunement dus au froid. Me départissant de mes vêtements imbibés d'eau, je me trainai jusqu'à ma salle de bain, telle une âme errante qui n'a plus aucun but.

Faisant couler l'eau, je me glissai sous le jet brulant, l'eau frappa ma peau et je fermai les yeux. L'image de Lena s'imposa dans mon esprit, ses yeux étincelants de colère et de larmes contenues, je l'avais blessée au-delà de toute chose. Un sanglot s'empara de moi lorsque je me remémorai ses paroles. _« Tu m'as brisée… »._ Je me pinçai les lèvres pour ne pas hurler, sa peine était ce qui faisait le plus mal. Toute sa vie, elle avait été trahie, sa mère et son frère s'étaient servis d'elle sans état d'âme, sans se préoccuper de ses sentiments et voilà que sa meilleure amie venait d'agir de la même façon et même si à aucun moment je ne m'étais servis d'elle, je n'avais pas vraiment été honnête avec elle, ma meilleure amie.

Comment pouvais-je lui reprocher de m'en vouloir ? Encore une fois elle avait été trahie par une personne qu'elle aimait. Pourtant j'avais toujours été sincère avec elle paradoxalement. Lorsque je lui disais que je l'aimais, il n'y avait pas de tricherie, je le pensais vraiment. Elle faisait partie des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. Tous les souvenirs de nous deux me frappèrent comme un uppercut en plein estomac, son sourire, ses éclats de rire, ses moments de doutes, d'inquiétude, la peur de me perdre lorsqu'elle m'avait avoué travailler avec son frère sans savoir ce qu'il préparait. Comment aurais-je pu lui en vouloir ? Lena avait juste voulu soigner des gens, rendre le monde meilleur.

Je m'en voulais d'autant plus parce que Lena avait osé prendre le risque de me perdre. Elle avait été honnête, elle qui avait du mal à accorder sa confiance, avait subi plusieurs trahisons coup sur coup, et je savais que la mienne était la pire de toutes. Même si ce n'en était pas vraiment une mais un mensonge par omission. Malgré tout, en amitié comme en amour, la confiance était la pierre angulaire de toute relation et je venais de perdre à jamais celle de Lena. Pire encore, j'avais perdu son amitié et elle m'avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi dans sa vie.

A bout de force, je m'écroulai dans la douche, enfouissant ma tête dans mes genoux, mes larmes déferlaient de mes yeux, ravageant mes joues. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter ce flot qui envahissait mon cœur et mon âme, j'avais l'impression de me noyer, je n'arrivais plus respirer, l'air n'arrivait plus dans mes poumons et à ce moment je réalisais qu'au-delà de ma meilleure amie, Lena était mon âme sœur. Comment pourrais-je vivre en sachant que je l'avais trouvée pour finalement la perdre ? Et tout ça sans l'aide d'un super méchant. Non, j'en étais seule responsable.

Je ne sus combien de temps, je restai sous le jet devenu glacé, ce furent des bras puis une voix qui me ramenèrent à la réalité. Celle de ma sœur…

« Kara, viens… » souffla-t-elle en me tirant hors de la douche.

Je me laissai faire tel un automate. Elle me sécha comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant en le sortant de son bain, puis m'enveloppa dans mon peignoir, nouant fermement la ceinture autour de ma taille et enfin me guida jusqu'au canapé. Elle me fit m'assoir et prit place à mes côtés, ma main dans la sienne qu'elle serra fort. Un silence s'instaura, et je remerciais ma sœur de ne pas me brusquer, malgré l'inquiétude que je percevais. Nous restâmes là à ne pas bouger, fixant un point imaginaire devant nous, Alex caressait le dos de ma main avec son pouce pour m'apaiser puis après ce qui me sembla une éternité, je pris la parole. Je ne reconnus même pas ma propre voix tant elle était éraillée par le chagrin et mes pleurs.

« Je l'ai perdue Alex » déclarai-je dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Lena… » souffla Alex après un instant de réflexion, les sourcils froncés.

J'hochai la tête en ravalant laborieusement ma salive, sentant les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau d'envahirent mes yeux. Face à ma détresse, ma sœur serra les dents en secouant la tête.

« J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle t'ai rejetée après que tu lui ai avoué qui tu étais. Je pensais que ce qu'elle voulait c'est que l'on soit sincère avec elle, qu'on lui fasse confiance, je la pensais sincère avec toi ! » gronda-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs en se levant d'un bond « Je vais de ce pas lui dire le fond de ma pensée, elle a beau être mon amie, je ne tolère pas ce comportement ! » ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas décidé.

« Elle le savait déjà Alex, je n'ai pas pu lui dire car elle le savait déjà. C'est moi qui ai trahis sa confiance en ne lui confiant pas mon secret… » criai-je afin de la stopper.

« Oh ma chérie, je suis désolée… » Fit-elle en se figeant avant de faire demi-tour pour me prendre dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur la mienne.

« Je l'ai perdue, plus jamais elle ne me fera confiance… » gémissai-je en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.

« Elle t'aime, je suis certaine que la colère passée, elle réfléchira et comprendra que tu ne pouvais pas confier ce secret sans réflexion » argua ma sœur en caressant avec tendresse mes cheveux.

« Elle ne peut pas comprendre, elle a toujours été franche avec moi, sans rien me cacher, elle a beaucoup de mal à accorder sa confiance c'est elle-même qui me l'a dit, pour elle le mensonge c'est une trahison. » contrai-je en me redressant pour la regarder.

« Tu lui as dit que tu étais venue dans le but de tout lui avouer ? » voulut savoir Alex en essuyant mes larmes avec ses pouces avant de prendre mes joues entre ses mains.

« Elle n'a pas voulu écouter… » marmonnai-je avant d'être à nouveau secouée par des sanglots.

Impuissante, ma sœur me serra contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le put, mais je savais que cette fois, elle ne pourrait pas apaiser ma peine. Rien ne le pourrait sauf le pardon de Lena.

« Je… l'ai… brisée Alex, plus jamais … plus…jamais elle n'ouvrira son cœur… » hoquetai-je en enfouissant à nouveau mon visage dans son cou.

« Je suis certaine qu'elle finira par te pardonner, votre amitié est bien trop belle, bien trop forte et précieuse pour elle pour qu'un mensonge quel qu'il soit la brise… » me certifia Alex avec toute la force de conviction dont elle fut capable en cet instant.

« Je l'aime … » finis-je par dire sans me préoccuper du sens que pouvait avoir mes paroles

Je sentis Alex relever la tête d'étonnement puis la reposer sur la mienne et me serrer un peu plus fort contre elle.

« Oh Kara… » souffla-t-elle en embrassant mon front avec tendresse afin de me consoler.

Je m'endormis dans ses bras, épuisée par tous ses sentiments qui m'envahissaient. J'espérais véritablement qu'Alex avait raison en affirmant que Lena allait me pardonner et que tout redeviendrait comme avant…si c'était possible…

Lorsque je m'éveillais, je me sentais toujours aussi vidée. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été exposée à la kryptonite et c'est chancelante que je me levais. M'apercevant de l'absence de ma sœur à mes côtés, je regardai autour de moi pour voir si elle ne se trouvait pas dans les parages mais il n'y avait personne. M'approchant de l'îlot de ma cuisine, j'aperçus un mot et reconnus son écriture.

_« Désolée de t'abandonner mais une urgence m'a appelée. Je te fais signe si nous avons besoin de Supergirl. Reposes-toi petite sœur, tout va s'arranger. »_

J'esquissai un pauvre sourire, si seulement elle pouvait avoir raison… Me trainant jusque dans ma chambre, je décidai d'aller au journal. Je devais m'occuper l'esprit, trouver une stratégie de reconquête de ma meilleure amie. Peut-être que Jimmy aurait quelques idées. Après m'être apprêtée, j'allumai la télévision en prenant mon café, mettant la chaine d'info matinale afin de prendre connaissance des nouvelles du jour, lorsqu'un flash interrompit le journal :

_« Nous sommes en ce moment même au pied du siège social de Luthor Corp, où des individus armés ont pénétré, en tuant trois gardes. Ils auraient réussi à s'introduire à l'étage de la direction où se trouve actuellement Lena Luthor et ses collaborateurs. Il semblerait que ces individus soient dotés de supers pouvoirs. Serait-ce des métas ou des extra- terrestres ? Pour l'heure ils n'ont fait connaître aucune revendication. Le Swat serait en route. » _

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en sachant Lena en danger. Je me changeai en super vitesse et m'envolai dans les airs en contactant Alex.

« Alex, qu'est- ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi, tu ne m'as pas appelée ? » m'enquis-je sur un ton de reproche alors qu'elle répondait à mon appel

« Kara, on s'en charge on arrive sur place, ne t'inquiète pas. » me répondit-elle rapidement.

« C'est Lena, je ne prendrais pas le risque qu'il lui arrive quelque chose » contrai-je avec véhémence.

« Kara on ne sait pas qui ils sont et les pouvoirs qu'ils ont ! Tu es peut-être Supergirl mais contre trois individus avec je ne sais quels pouvoirs ça peut être dangereux, même pour toi ! » protesta Alex.

« Ça je m'en fiche complètement ! » déclarai-je en coupant la communication.

J'accélérai en apercevant l'enseigne de Luthor Corp. Traversant la vitre à l'épreuve des balles comme du beurre, je percutai un des malfaiteurs qui surveillait les otages, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur. Me tournant vers le second individu, j'utilisai mon super souffle pour le maitriser. J'embrassai la pièce du regard ne voyant pas le troisième larron, pire ne voyant pas Lena. La rage s'empara de moi alors qu'un des malfrats se relevait. Je fonçai sur lui, le plaquant contre le mur qui s'éboula sous l'impact.

« Où est Lena Luthor ? » grondai-je entre mes dents en enlevant son masque pour voir son visage, c'était un humain, certainement un méta.

« Quoi c'est ta chérie ? » se moqua l'homme en tentant de se dégager.

Je vis ses mains lancer des étincelles, rapidement je lui décochai un coup de poing qui le mit à terre, arracha un des pieds en fer forgé de la table de réunion, et le tordit autour des poignets de l'individu afin de l'immobiliser.

« Où est Lena Luthor ? » répétai-je en illuminant mes yeux lui faisant face, contenant mon faisceaux laser.

L'homme déglutit alors que mon rayon se faisait plus incandescent, mais en dépit de sa peur manifeste, il garda obstinément le silence, me défiant d'aller au bout de ma menace, comme s'il était persuadé que jamais je ne franchirais la limite qui me séparait de types de son espèce.

« Leur chef l'a emmenée au laboratoire qui se trouve au sous-sol de L-Corp » m'annonça la nouvelle assistante de Lena, sans laisser le temps à l'homme de répondre.

Sans perdre de temps, je me dirigeai en super vitesse au sous-sol. Arrivant dans l'immense couloir je le scrutai à la recherche de Lena et de l'individu. Utilisant mon ouïe hors norme, j'entendis la voix de Lena. Je fonçai en direction de celle-ci et arrivai devant une énorme porte où se tenait l'homme et Lena.

« Je ne vous ouvrirais pas » déclara la dirigeante de L- Corp en regardant droit dans les yeux le malfrat sans même un cillement de peur.

« T'es sur ma belle, ça serait vraiment dommage de défigurer une si belle poulette que toi ! Vraiment du gâchis » rit l'homme en levant sa main d'où sortit une flamme avant de l'approcher du visage de Lena.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mon corps, et je me précipitai sur lui. Attrapant sa main, je l'éjectai le plus loin possible de mon amie. Atterrissant brutalement sur le sol, il gémit de douleur, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de se remettre que je l'agrippai par le col, et le propulsai encore plus loin d'elle, suivant sa trajectoire en l'assénant de coups. Ma colère n'avait d'égal que la peur que j'avais eu lorsque j'avais appris que Lena était en danger, c'est pourquoi je ne maîtrisais plus mes émotions.

« Supergirl, je vais bien ! » entendis-je Lena dans mon dos alors qu'elle accourait vers nous.

Retrouvant mes esprits, je me retournai ignorant l'homme qui geignait comme un enfant.

« Tu n'es pas blessée ?» m'assurai-je malgré qu'elle m'ait certifié que tout allait bien

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Nous nous regardâmes en silence comme si nos yeux fusionnaient. Ma sœur et son équipe firent irruption dans le couloir pour arrêter l'homme qui pleurait derrière nous.

« Tout va bien Lena ? » s'enquit ma sœur, rompant ainsi notre contact visuel.

La jeune femme d'affaire papillonna des yeux comme si elle sortait d'un songe, esquissa un faible sourire à Alex puis sans un mot passa devant nous afin de prendre l'ascenseur. Mon cœur se serra alors que son regard était redevenu dur et sans âme, me faisant pincer les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer.

« Vas la rejoindre, profites-en » me conseilla Alex en me poussant en direction de l'ascenseur qui allait refermer ses portes sur ma meilleure amie qui me jeta un regard noir à glacer le sang, me figeant sur place.

Ravalant ma salive, je jetai un regard incertain à ma sœur qui me fit signe de me dépêcher. Je hochai la tête, et ma vitesse aidant, j'arrivais juste à temps pour m'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur avec mon amie. Sans se départir de son regard noir, Lena poussa un soupire d'exaspération puis tourna la tête face à la porte de la cabine, m'ignorant royalement. Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux en soufflant. Ce n'était pas gagné. Son mutisme ne me facilitait pas les choses, et je n'osais piper mot. Pourtant il le fallait, je devais crever l'abcès qui enflait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Si je laissais la situation perdurer, il finirait par puruler puis s'infecter pour enfin pourrir et il n'y aurait plus de retour possible.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais le dong de l'ascenseur me coupa dans mon élan et Lena sortit sans plus de préambule. Elle entra dans son bureau en laissant la porte ouverte. J'y vis là une invitation à entrer, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas totalement hermétique au dialogue, sinon elle m'aurait claqué la porte au nez n'est-ce pas ? J'entrais en refermant derrière moi. Je la regardai s'installer sur son fauteuil en silence et ouvrir son ordinateur portable comme si rien ne s'était passé. M'approchant fébrilement je scrutai son magnifique visage impassible. Puis après un long soupir je m'approchai jusqu'à me retrouver qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, son bureau nous séparant.

« Lena… » soufflai-je en prenant mon courage à deux mains.

Son silence et le fait qu'elle ne releva pas la tête vers moi me rendait encore plus nerveuse, une chose était sûre, elle ne me rendrait pas les choses faciles. J'apparaissais devant elle en femme d'acier, quasi invulnérable, mais face à ce mutisme et son air intransigeant, j'étais intimidée, pour ne pas dire tétanisée. Il n'y avait vraiment que Lena pour avoir un tel effet sur moi, et heureusement, parce que sinon, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau.

« Je sais à quel point tu m'en veux, que tu te sens trahie par mon secret que tu as découvert par toi-même » commençai-je faiblement.

Lena émit un petit ricanement sarcastique sans lever les yeux de son écran. Je pinçai les lèvres avant de poursuivre sans me laisser décourager par l'attitude froide de mon amie. Je savais que ce comportement cachait une souffrance que je lui avais infligée. Elle se protégeait tout simplement et je ne pouvais que la comprendre. Je devais faire tomber les murs qu'elle érigeait autour de son cœur.

« Tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant, te cacher mon secret, n'a jamais été dans le but de te faire du mal ou même par manque de confiance. Tu es ma meilleure amie, j'ai confiance en toi mais être mon amie et partager mon secret est dangereux… » tentai-je à nouveau en priant pour trouver les bons mots.

Je scrutai la réaction de Lena qui se murait dans un silence angoissant et pesant. Il fallait que je trouve les mots justes pour atteindre son cœur et que mon amie me revienne.

« Lena, si tu savais à quel point j'ai peur de te perdre. Cette peur me rend folle, tu m'es si précieuse. Lorsqu'on aime une personne, ont fait des erreurs malheureusement. Même si je ne suis pas humaine, j'ai été élevée en tant que telle et toute ma vie j'ai dû me cacher des autres. Je sais que tu me détestes à cet instant, que tu veux certainement que je souffre autant que tu souffres et ça peut se comprendre mais je suis prête à endurer ta colère, si au final tu as la force de me pardonner. » déblatérai-je à toute vitesse afin de ne pas perdre le courage de vider mon sac.

Je vis Lena quitter son ordinateur des yeux pour les poser brièvement sur moi pour finalement détourner le regard sur le côté. Je vis une fissure se faire sur le mur autour de son cœur. Il fallait que je continue afin de faire une brèche suffisamment grande pour m'y introduire. Je fis le tour de son bureau et fis basculer son fauteuil pour me retrouver face à elle sans aucun obstacle. M'accroupissant pour être à son niveau, je la fixai jusqu'à ce qu'elle me regarde. Le bleu rencontra le vert pour une de nos connexions visuelles qui parlaient d'elles même.

« Jamais je n'ai voulu te faire de mal Lena, je t'aime » soufflai-je en posant mes mains sur ses genoux.

Je la sentis se tendre à mon contact mais elle ne bougea pas, ne cherchant pas à se défaire de mon touché.

« Si tu ne te sens pas capable de me pardonner, si tu ne veux plus me voir alors je quitterais ta vie mais je t'en supplie essaie… » poursuivis-je dans un murmure sentant ma voix me lâcher.

J'ouvris la bouche pour reprendre de l'air comme si j'avais retenu ma respiration tout au long de mon monologue et cherchai à capter son regard, elle détourna les yeux, comme si ma vue lui était à présent insupportable. Les lèvres pincées, je vis son menton tressauter. J'avais réussi à toucher son cœur. Je ne devais pas la brusquer, lui laisser le temps de mûrir mes paroles. Me redressant, je rejetai ma cape dans mon dos et me dirigeai en silence vers la porte, le cœur battant à tout rompre du moins le peu qui restait de cet organe vital, semblait se déchaîner dans ma poitrine. J'avais la main sur la poignée lorsque la voix de Lena stoppa mon mouvement.

« Je ne te déteste pas… » perçus-je si faiblement que je crus même avoir rêvé.

Je me retournai et je la vis s'approcher de moi. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'a quelques centimètres seulement de mon visage. Elle me poussa contre la porte, collant nos corps, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Je déglutis en papillonnant des yeux alors que nos lèvres étaient plus proches qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été, plus proches qu'elles ne devraient l'être pour de simples amies. Mon cœur s'emballait, voulant sortir de ma poitrine. J'eus des palpitations, alors que ses mains s'engouffraient dans mes cheveux. Je n'osais espérer ce qu'elle allait faire, en fait jamais je n'avais rêvé ou même penser ce qui allait se produire. Je ne pouvais, non, ne voulais pas bouger car à cet instant j'en avais envie, tellement envie de ses magnifiques lèvres vermeilles.

« Je ne te déteste pas… » souffla Lena avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres avec fougue, ravageant mon cœur et mon âme, chamboulant tout ce en quoi je croyais …

Un bruit strident agressa mes oreilles, me faisant grimacer. J'ouvris les yeux pour chercher l'origine de ce son irritant pour constater que ce n'était autre que l'alarme de mon téléphone. Un rêve…tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve…pensai-je à regret.

« Tiens bois cela, ça te fera du bien » m'ordonna ma sœur alors qu'une tasse de café apparue sous mon nez.

Je la regardai, encore hébétée de mon rêve, regrettant de m'être réveillée. Complètement déboussolée, j'ouvrais et fermai la bouche, sous le regard moqueur de ma sœur qui attendait patiemment que je me décide à émerger. Passant une main fébrile sur mon visage, je soupirai avant de prendre la tasse que me tendait ma sœur.

« Comment vas-tu ? » s'enquit-t-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés sur le canapé.

Je ne répondis pas, toujours dans mon rêve sentant encore mon cœur battre dans mes tempes. Je revoyais encore les lèvres sensuelles de Lena s'approcher des miennes, les sensations que cela m'avait procuré. J'avais chaud et sans préambule je me levai pour me réfugier sous la douche afin d'évacuer toute la tension que ce rêve étrange avait procuré en moi.

« Kara ? » cria Alex dans mon dos.

Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain ma sœur était installée devant la télévision et regardait les informations. Je m'approchai pour l'informer de ma présence lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur l'écran. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je vis l'objet de mes pensées à l'image, tout sourire.

_« L'inauguration du nouvel orphelinat de la fondation Luthor aura lieux ce matin en présence de sa créatrice Lena Luthor. En construction depuis plusieurs mois, la dernière pierre sera posée par la jeune femme d'affaire elle-même. S'en suivra un gala afin de récolter des fonds supplémentaires pour l'accueil des futurs résidents de cet orphelinat de luxe qui comporte dans ses murs un hôpital, une école, ainsi qu'un centre aéré dédié aux loisirs des enfants qui seront recueillis en ces lieux. »_

Je souris, encore une fois Lena voulait faire le bien autour d'elle, cela la rendait encore plus précieuse à mes yeux et je devais tout faire pour reconquérir son amitié. La voix d'Alex me fit sursauter.

« Tu comptes y aller n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle du ton de l'évidence.

Je la regardai, ne sachant que répondre. D'un côté, je mourrais d'envie de la voir afin de la féliciter et aussi de m'expliquer avec elle. D'un autre mon rêve me troublait tant que je ne me sentais pas capable de la voir à cet instant sans rougir comme une adolescente vivant ses premiers émois amoureux.

« Je … je ne pense pas qu'elle voudrait que je vienne » arguai-je, sentant les larmes monter à la pensée que ma meilleure amie ne veuille plus rien à voir avec moi.

« Allez tu es journaliste, tu ne peux pas rater cela ! Tu dois couvrir un tel événement… » contra Alex en me faisant un clin d'œil qui me fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, alors que l'image sensuelle de Lena se collant à moi s'imposait dans mon esprit telle une attaque subliminale.

Alex me sourit en claquant des doigts afin de me faire revenir de ma rêverie.

« Allez petite sœur, du courage, elle ne va pas te manger » clama-t-elle avec entrain en se levant d'un bond du canapé « Ne la laisse pas trop s'éloigner ma chérie » m'ordonna mon agent préféré en claquant un baiser sur ma joue.

Puis sans plus de paroles, elle prit son sac et sortit de mon appartement en jetant un « bon courage » d'un ton encourageant. Je soupirai en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux, les plaquant en arrière alors qu'une fois encore la fin de mon rêve revenait me hanter.

« Allez Kara, tu es Supergirl, tu n'as peur de rien ! » me motivai-je en allant dans ma chambre pour me préparer.

Je sortis un quart d'heure plus tard de mon appartement, décidée à affronter Lena Luthor et lui faire réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait pas briser notre amitié d'un claquement de doigts. Lorsque j'arrivai devant l'orphelinat flambant neuf, j'ouvris en grand la bouche. Il était tout bonnement magnifique. La façade était chaleureuse et accueillante recouverte par de magnifiques dessins d'arc en ciel, de licornes, de fées et autres lutins facétieux aux couleurs colorées.

Je m'approchai de l'édifice entouré d'une myriade de journalistes qui prenaient des photos sous tous les angles. Me frayant un chemin entre mes confrères, j'arrivai au plus près du pupitre de conférence afin de ne pas manquer l'arrivée de mon amie, sentant peu à peu l'appréhension me gagner.

Des cris se firent entendre, et je tournai la tête pour voir la limousine de Lena Luthor se garer juste aux pieds du bâtiment, un garde du corps avec une oreillette visée dans l'oreille venant lui ouvrir la portière. De magnifiques jambes sortirent du véhicule puis le reste du corps de mon amie. Mon cœur fit une embardée dans ma poitrine, tandis qu'elle jetait un sourire magnifique à la foule qui l'applaudissait à tout rompre. J'avais la tête qui tournait, et plus elle s'approchait du pupitre, plus je me sentais défaillir. Des flashs de mon rêve envahissaient mon esprit, faisant imploser mon cœur. Je fis volte face, me frayant un chemin dans la foule de reporters hypnotisés par la jeune femme d'affaire.

Je ne pouvais pas l'affronter, pas encore. Il fallait d'abord que je me remette de ce rêve étrange qui avait déclenché en moi des sentiments inappropriés pour ma meilleure amie…

* * *

_**Voila j'espère que cette suite vous à plus et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour la fausse joie ^^, donc comme je disais les deux os Mensonges et sentiments et A fleur de toi ouvrent une fic, cette dernière compte déjà 3 chapitres parti en correction, je commence le chapitre 4, fréquence des posts se fera selon votre engouement pour ces os et avoir la suite. Une semaine minimum entre chaque post pour que je garde toujours une petite avance quand même.**_

_**Ca**** faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi motivée par un ship, reprendre l'écriture après Caskett et SQ m'a fait un grand bien.**_

_**Bon eh bien à moi de vous lire, merci et rendez-vous pour ma fic L'héritière...**_


End file.
